


A Green Card AU

by empireofourown_100



Category: The Bold Type
Genre: 1x09 fix it kind of, F/F, I wanted this so I wrote it, Kadena endgme, Kat learns to be bold, are we calling it that yet?, more chapters about married bliss and daddy Kat planned, not saying it needs to be fixed but this time she stays
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 05:41:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11983341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/empireofourown_100/pseuds/empireofourown_100
Summary: “If you want to stay you-” Adena’s voice quivers, but she finishes, “you should stay.”“I want you to stay,” Kat says. Their eyes meet again and Adena’s fill with tears, “You know I would.” She swallows hard and grips Kat’s hand tightly, begging for understanding, “but I can't"





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't done much editing because I wanted to get the extended version up, but I hope you enjoy

“If you want to stay you-” Adena’s voice quivers, but she finishes, “you should stay.”

Kat looks down at the ticket in her hand. She’s scared, terrified if she’s being honest, the destination is unsafe for both of them and the anger of the man that confronted them on the street flashes through her mind. The way he hated Adena for no reason, the fact that this kind of anger could be directed at her in mere hours if she boarded the plane. 

“I want you to stay,” She says. Their eyes meet again and Adena’s fill with tears, “You know I would.” She swallows hard and grips Kat’s hand tightly, begging for understanding, “but I can’t.” 

Her accent is thick and Kat wonders if it’s the stress drawing it out. As if to drive Adena’s point home a final boarding call is announced over the loudspeaker and Kat bites her lip. She throws a glance toward the heavens, the haunting tones of their violinist’s song playing through her mind, as her heart screams that there must be a way. Suddenly a calm washes over her and she smiles. 

Gently Kat places a hand on Adena’s cheek. She leans in and presses their foreheads together. Then she whispers softly against her lover’s lips, “Marry me.”

“What?!” Adena pulls back, searching Kat’s face. “You can not be serious?!”

But Kat is serious. All the pain, fear, and sadness that had been there moments ago are gone and instead she emanates warmth and excitement. “Marry me.” She says again, stronger. 

Adena scoffs and throws her gaze around the room. They are being watched by several people awaiting flights, all the Air Nazar attendants, and airport security. “Eshgham, you don’t have to do this.” She stares into Kat’s dark brown eyes looking for the slightest hesitation. “I will be alright, everything will be okay.”

Kat grips her tighter, afraid that now that she’s found a way for Adena to stay she might choose to walk away. “It would make me the happiest woman on Earth if you agreed to marry me. I’d get down on one knee if I had a ring.” She laughed, lightening the mood, and Adena laughed to. She pressed her fingers to her lips shaking her head in shock, but Kat could tell she’d already won. Adena would say yes, she’d always belonged to Kat. 

“Excuse me.” Kat and Adena turn to be greeted by the sight of a slightly older pair of women. The shorter one wore a high-necked purple tank top tucked in to slightly ripped jeans while her partner wore a souvenir Casablanca shirt and yoga pants. “Did I hear you say that you need rings?” Casablanca asked. 

“Um, yeah I did.” Kat says tilting her head to one side. 

The woman looks to her partner who nods, then turns back to Kat. “We just got back from our 10 year anniversary trip, you need these more than we do.” She let go of her luggage to gently remove the wedding band from her finger. The engagement stone still shone on her hand, but she extended the glittering secondary ring to Kat on an open palm. The wife hurried to put their documents into her duffel then she removed a plain gold ring from her hand, placing it in her wife’s palm with the other ring.

The tan line on her now naked hand glared starkly at Adena and she stuttered a panicked response, “We couldn’t possibly-”

Casablanca pressed the rings into Kat’s hand. “Please, helping baby gays warms my heart. I only hope they fit.” The women started to move away when Kat called out, “Wait, give us your number so that we can return them to you later!”

Casablanca looked back at her wife smiling, “We’ll get new ones for our renewal in a few weeks.” 

With that they were gone leaving Kat and Adena looking down at the rings between them. The simple gold band was significantly smaller. Kat picks it up and turns iit over at eye level. Always. It read on the inside. 

Kat closes the other ring in her fist and takes a deep steadying breath. She locks eyes with Adena again, “Third time’s a charm right?” Adena inhaled sharply as she watched Kat drop to one knee. “Adena Fateme El-Amen, Will you marry me?” 

Adena looks from the battered gold ring to Kat’s loving gaze and back. It’s scratched and dull from a decade of wear and adventure. Not at all the ring Kat would have picked if she had the chance, but it seems almost like a symbol for Adena herself and she can’t help but think that maybe it holds some luck. “Nem.” She begins to cry and then remembers to translate, “Yes. I will.” 

Kat stands and kisses her fiercely, then takes her left hand and slides the ring into place. It is still warm against Adena’s skin and her face breaks out into a giant grin. She tries to kiss Kat again, but can’t stop the smile long enough to press their lips together. 

She reaches for the second ring instead. Diamonds and sapphires alternate around about two thirds of its circumference and the word Home stands beside a date on the inside. Adena thinks it’s perfect. They say that if you want to make God laugh you should tell him your plans, but the ring was like an answered prayer; a home with Kat. 

She slides it into place on Kat’s left hand and it’s loose, but it stays. “What do we do now?” She asks thinking about the flight she’s supposed to be on and the knowledge that she probably won’t be able to get through customs even with Kat by her side. 

“Well...” Kat’s mind raced as she looked at their interlocked hands, “We make it official. Then I take you home.” 

She pulled Adena over to the ticket counter and boldly addressed the attendant, “My fiancee and I need a chapel, is there one on this side of security?” 

Kat tucked Adena’s arm up under hers as she’s done the night before and she felt Adena bring her free hand on her bicep. Both women held their breath while they waited for the response. The flight attendant looked back and forth between them a range of emotions running across her face, but professionalism won out and she answered, “Yes. Back by the food court there is a business center with phones and computers that is well marked. Next to that there is a small nondenominational worship room with a chaplin.” 

Kat thanked the attendant and they moved away from the gate, arms still locked. “Fiancee?” Adena tested the word and Kat snaked her arm around Adena’s shoulder bringing her even closer, “Yeah. I wanted to call you that at least once.” 

“Only once?” Adena teased as they moved through the crowd.

“Mmm” Kat pressed her lips to Adena’s hijab, “well we’ve only got about 200 yards until I’ll be calling you my wife.” 

Adena reached up the hold hand of the arm around her shoulders, playing absently with the new ring sitting there. “You know I only intended to be married once.” She said absent mindedly as they walked, eyes glued straight ahead. 

They stopped outside the worship room, separated by a frosted glass door and window from the rest of the airport and Kat turned to face Adena. “I hope you’ll only get to be Adena El-Amen, because I intend to love and protect you from this day forward.”

Adena wanted to believe her, but the memory of Kat nervously trying to push her way in the Scarlet office came flooding to her mind. “What happened to Kat ‘I-don’t-do-relationships’ Edison? Are you truly sure this is what you want?” 

“Adena,” Kat touched her face softly, pleading, “I know that I hurt you when I pushed you away, but the truth is that I didn’t know I was lonely until I met you. I want to be better for you. I want you to build your home with me and I want to leave it on adventures with you and most of all I want to surrender to this love we’ve found. 

The word surrender echoed in Adena’s mind as she slammed her eyes shut tears seeping from the corners as she fought to hold them back. “Adena look at me,” Kat said, wiping away the other woman’s tears with her thumbs. She swallowed hard then spoke again, a mirror of the speech Adena had given at the gate. “If you want to get married you have to do it for yourself, if you don’t want to you- you shouldn’t and everything will be okay.” 

Kat felt like she was drowning as she waited for Adena to respond. It was like the air was too thick or not air. Panic raced through her limbs like an electric current and a train roared in her ears. Then Adena nodded, “I do want to marry you, it’s just all so fast I got overwhelmed.” She sniffed and wiped her own eyes taking a deep fortifying breath she said, “Let’s do this.” 

Kat opened the door and held it for her, smile shining like a second sun. It took a while to round up the needed documents online, print copies, signed more documents, and snag a witness from the waiting area, but before sunset they were exiting the airport together as a married couple with the whole of New York and the rest of their lives laid out before them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> daddy kat makes a minor appearance

Kat and Adena had been married for almost two months now. Kat’s parents had flown out to meet her and everyone at Scarlett had finally stopped pouting about the elopement/wedding-they-didn’t-get-to-party-at. They were experiencing what one might call married bliss and tonight Kat was ready to share it with the world.

Scarlett was hosting a benefit for the Immigration Defense Project, a benefit Kat and Adena had worked closely to bring to life while they waited for Adena’s work visa to come through. It was set to feature some of Adena’s photography and the work of other immigrant artists as well as performances from immigrant musicians. The hope was to showcase the talented voices of those who wouldn’t have been allowed entry under the current restrictions while also inspiring guests and the public to donate by livestreaming the event. She knew that all eyes would be on them as coordinators and she was eager to shine. 

She looked herself up and down in the full-length mirror on the inside of her closet door. She currently wore a set of drop-crotch black silk pants from the fashion closet and a shimmering silver tank with a plunging, rippled neckline that resembled liquid mercury. A simple silver choker with blood red rubies cascading at different lengths dragged the eye down and she knew it would drive Adena crazy. She stepped into strappy black heels and picked up the suit jacket made to match the pants. 

When she stepped out of the closet she caught sight of Adena, whose arms were over her head tying up an elegant blue and gold hijab while softly singing along to music spilling for her phone. Kat’s heart skipped a beat and then her eyes darkened. “What are you listening to?” She asked nonchalant as she stalked closer. 

“It is a playlist called Mood Booster from that Spotify you showed me.” Adena answered not taking her eyes of her work. After adjusting the decorative knot she lowered her hands and turned her head side to side looking for stray hairs. 

“Does your mood need boosting baby girl?” Kat asked her voice low and sensual as she placed a strong hand on the back of Adena’s neck, gently massaging with her thumb. Adena leaned into her almost subconsciously, “well you were gone...” She trailed off as her eyes drifted shut reveling her lover’s touch. 

Kat bent over, allowing her teeth to graze Adena’s ear as she said firmly. “You were gone- what?” She squeezed her hand with last word, not enough to hurt, but enough to make it clear that there was only one acceptable response to her question. 

“Daddy.” Adena almost whimpered. Kat grinned, pride and power pulsing through her veins. To have someone so strong, accomplished, and independent call her daddy was an honor, one she intended to live up to every day. She kissed the shell of Adena’s ear softly, then her lips as Adena turned to her. Their teeth clashed as the passion built and she felt Adena’s hand come up to hold her face. Kat pulled back before she let herself get carried away and moved her hand to the back of the powder station’s chair.

“Almost ready?” She asked, making eye contact with her wife in the mirror. 

“Yes.” Adena answered picking up a tube of lipstick as she stood, “I just need to gather my things and we can go.” 

\----

Kat lifted a glass of Champagne from a try as a waiter walked by her and made her way to a cocktail table near the spiraling staircase. It was a little darker here and the din of the crowd was quieted. She raised it quickly to her lips, parched from all the upbeat chatter with guests of the benefit. 

This was possibly the first moment of privacy she’d had since arriving and her eyes scanned the lobby for Adena. She’d been to many functions at the highrise where Scarlett operated, but it always surprised her just how many people could fit inside. Kat had just about made up her mind to leave her refuge in search of Adena when she felt a hand on the small of her back, sliding up under the blazer. 

“Allo, eshgham.” Adena greeted, pressing a kiss to Kat’s shoulder. 

“Hey you,” Kat answered through a cascade of amused chuckles, “I was just looking for you.” She added without turning around. 

“Is that so?” Adena asked a longing edge creeping into her voice as her kisses moved up Kat’s shoulder to her neck, “What is it that you wanted Kat?” 

Kat’s stomach fluttered the way it always did when she heard Adena say her name and quickly finished the flute of Champagne and set it on the table she’d been leaning against. She reached behind her and took Adena by the wrist, pulling the other woman around in front of her effectively reversing their positions.

“I wanted to see how you were doing, make sure that you were having a memorable, and enjoyable, evening.” She said, punctuating her sentence with bites and kisses along Adena’s ear and neck. She heard a sharp intake of breath from Adena and pressed their bodies closer with the arm around her waist. 

“Memorable?” Adena asked, trying to be coy about the situation. Kat grinned, taking this a green light. She raised the wrist the was still holding and pinned Aden’s left hand on the cocktail table, lacing their fingers together. The golden wrap Adena was wearing over her midnight blue dress spread to fill the space, shielding the rest of her from view. 

Kat released a sound that was between a hum of ascent and a growl as she leaned down, slipping the fingers of her right hand into the slit of Adena’s dress and dragging them up the front of her thigh. 

“Kat, I do not know if this a good idea here.” Adena says glancing over her shoulder at the crowded room. Most of the guests were watching the two cellists currently performing and no one seemed to be paying them any attention, but still the public setting had her on guard. 

Kat looked down at Adena’s expression, arousal mixed with surprise and a little fear. “You’ll just have to be quiet baby girl.” She said, “unless you want me to stop?” As she asked the question she pressed her palm to Aden’s core and tightened her grip on the hand pinned to the table. 

“No,” Adena answered as she leaned back, letting the taller woman support her, “don’t stop.” 

Kat curled her fingers to circle Adena’s clit over her underwear. She dropped her head down to place open mouthed kisses on her neck and Adena’s quiet breathy moans reminded Kat of why she first started calling Adena baby; they awoke a protective, commanding side of her she didn’t know she had until she’d met Adena. 

“Yesss,” Adena whined turning her face into Kat’s neck, “more Kat.” Kat’s stomach soared and wetness rushed into her underwear. She growled again and moved her hand to the side, reaching for the edge of Adena’s underwear, when from the depths of hell she heard her name drifting out across the room. 

She raised her head and paused her movements looking for the intrusion. She saw Jane cutting her way through the crowd and Sutton right behind her. As they made eye contact Sutton slowed and reached out to grab Jane’s arm. She missed. 

Kat moved her hands allowing Adena’s dress to fall back into place and then freed her other hand. Adena flattened her dress back into place and tightened her wrap around herself, pressing her thighs together. Kat took a deep breath and willed her pluse to slow as she turned to face her friends. 

“They’ve been asking for you!” Jane said excitedly, “Something about a speech and online power hour push?” She heard Adena softly curse in Persian behind her.

“Yeah, okay. I’ll be right there.” Kat straightened her jacket and braced herself as Jane opened herself for more conversation, but Sutton did manage to grab her arm this time and gently led her away mouthing a sorry over her shoulder as they left. 

Kat turned back around to face Adena abashed. Her wife reached up to put a hand on either side of her face and kissed her slowly, with all the love and adoration she could muster. Adena curled her fingers around the lapels of her jacket and tugged lightly. “As soon as this power hour is over Kat Edison, you will take be home and you will pay for every minute you delay.”

**Author's Note:**

> eshgham - darling (thank you LV17)
> 
> Additional chapters not written yet but if yall like it I might add


End file.
